<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dont know how to call this by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515449">dont know how to call this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Miraculous Ladybug, X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i use the 100 woman prompt table for this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Juleka Couffaine/Mylène Haprèle, Kendou Itsuka &amp; Yaoyorozu Momo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prompt: outsides juleka/mylene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>juleka sneeze while mylene look worried at her.</p><p>you should not have go outside she said.</p><p>and miss my girlfriend first big acting role on stage? ask juleka with a smile. you were there when i got my first model job.</p><p>i didin't have a cold then jules said mylene.</p><p>mily i'm fi aaaaaCHO</p><p>mylene sigh.</p><p>when we get home i call luka and rose to make sure you stay in bed</p><p>WHAT? scream juleka. you can't. they skin me alive if they find out that i have go outsides</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prompt perfume marinette/chat noire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chat look at the perfume bottle with adrien face on it.<br/>you wanna trow it don't you? ask marinette.<br/>no say chat very aware he did not sound convinvincing.</p><p>trow it say marinette. if it will make you feel better. i have more.</p><p>chat grab the bottle and trow it against the wall.<br/>it felt good.</p><p>marinette sigh.<br/>i don't understand how you dont like adrien she say. i know him. he is friendly, good hearted, a amazing friend.<br/> i don't hate him say chat sadly. its just.  it's complicated.</p><p>chat say marinette while she lay a hand on his shoulder. if you ever need to talk with someone know i'm here for you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. promp read huey/violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>violet like to read with huey.<br/>he was calm, friendly and was very smart.</p><p>she also notice he was rather handsome and he seem to make her heart go faster.</p><p>violet was no fool. she knows she have a crush on him.</p><p>how she tell huey she is not yet sure but she sure she figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. prompt water cessily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cessily find out she did not need to breath when she was trow in the ocean during a fight.<br/>she felt somekind of forcefield keep her under water and she fear she will drown.<br/>but she didn't. and she realize she did not need air.</p><p>after the fight she wonders if she even was human</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. prompt blood  momo/kendou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>take it easy yaoyorozu say kendou. toga got you good.<br/>momo looks at the blood that came out of the wound of her arm.<br/>i should have know that that was not you she said sadly. i should have. <br/>hey non of that say kendou. she fooled everyone. it was not your fault.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>